Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydraulic control device that supplies oil from a pump driven by a motor to a hydraulic operation unit of a transmission.
Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2015-200369 discloses a hydraulic control device in a transmission of a vehicle that has a second pump (electric pump) connected between a first pump (mechanical pump) driven by a rotation of an engine and a hydraulic operation unit of the transmission. The second pump is driven by a rotation of a motor. In this case, the second pump pressurizes oil supplied from the first pump, and supplies the oil that has been pressurized to the hydraulic operation unit.